The Untold Magical Story
by Blue eyed titan99
Summary: *Idea based off of the show once upon a time and Merlin* One day the gang gets captured, everyone except Pony that is. While they are locked up they worry about Ponyboy, a secret is revealed and they get thrown into the past where fairy tales existed during that time. When they wake up the see someone they never thought they'd see.
1. Info on Pony

We all know about modern day ponyboy, but what about Fairytale land Ponyboy.

He is known as The Rare One

15 years old

He is a sorcerer

his eyes flash a light gold color when moving objects

Magical Abilities:

Witchcraft - Ability to cast spells and/or curses.

Age Manipulation - Ability to accelerate or reverse the aging process or a pregnancy.

Energy Blasts - Ability to create magical blasts to harm the enemies and the objects in the most effective way.

Healing Spells - Ability to magically heal injuries and/or diseases.

Heart-ripping - Ability to rip someone's heart out in order to control/kill them, among other purposes.

Mirror Enchantments - Ability to see through mirrors and travel through them.

Protection Spells - Ability to magically protect a location, an item or a person through various ways.

Pyrokinesis - Ability to conjure and control fire.

Shapeshifting - Ability to alter the appearance of oneself or others.

Telekinesis - Ability to control the movement of the environment.

Teleportation - Ability to magically teleport oneself and/or others from one location to another.

Other Magic: fire, ice, myth, balance, storm, life, death, sun, moon, stars, and shadows.

His past: will know throughout the story


	2. Chapter 1

HIS OUTFIT - IT CHANGES COLOR WITH HIS MAGIC

3rd P.O.V.

The first thing the gang saw when they woke up was daylight and trees.

"Son of a bitch." Dally groaned

Johnny moaned next to him, Dally looked over.

"You OK Johnny?" Dally asked

"Nauseous." Johnny replied

"Same." 3 voices chorused, they were Steve, Twobit, and Soda

"Is everyone all right." Darry asked

"Ask again in 20 minutes." Twobit said jokingly

"What happened?" Soda asked

" All I remember is this crazy looking lady throwing a fancy old fairytale like mirror in the cell and blinding light and poof here we are in the woods?" Twobit said

No one moved from their spot on the ground and no one said anything either, it was just silent. There was a breeze that made them slightly shiver considering it was mid spring. The only sound they heard was leaves crunching and they just figured it was an animal scrounging for food. The sound got closer and closer until it stopped.

"I have two things to tell you. 1. I would appreciate it if you guys didn't snoop through my room and 2. what are you guys doing here?" a familiar voice questioned

The gang looked in the direction where the voice had come from and saw Pony standing there with a hooded cloak on showing his face but covered his hair, the cloak itself was a dark navy colored cloak with a golden trim and he had a look on his face saying "start talking". When pony got no answer he rolled his eyes and walked around them and they watched him with his cloak dragging behind him.

"I suggest that you guys follow me unless you want me food for the wolves around here." Pony said

The gang looked at each other and quickly got up following Pony, about 20 minutes of walking Pony stopped and looked around. They watched as Pony kneeled on the ground and a half gloved hand hovered over some leaves and branches and saw his hand glow a light green and the big thick branches and leaves that looked like they fell began to move to form a small home that was half above ground that looked like a dwarf would be able to live in. When the glowing stopped the home was camouflaged by the earth and trees that if you were passing by you wouldn't have known that is a home, just a hill.

Pony walked in and the gang followed, they were in awe. There was a fireplace on the left wall that was lit and a winged chair slightly facing it along with a book on the small coffee table, next to the coffee table on the wall where the front door is, is a small pile of fur blankets, above the fireplace was a collection of items; a dragon's fang, a few small corked bottles that held a few gems that shone brightly when the sun hit them. They could smell the sweet scent of burning wood. In front of them was a small kitchen that looked like it was from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. And finally to the right of them was a closed door and next to the door was several wooden crates filled with different ingredients for potions and such, on the other side of the door was a mirror.

"Make yourselves at home." Pony said as he took down his hood and began undoing the pin that held the cloak closed

Johnny went over to the fireplace and got himself warmed up when he saw a tooth.

"Hey Pony what's this?" He asked while pointing at it

Pony and the gang faced Johnny to see what he was talking about, the gang had curious looks on their face.

"It's a dragon's fang, got it a few months ago when I ran into one." Pony stated as he took of the cloak and hanged it up

Johnny got the gangs attention and pointed to Pony who was going through the crates looking for something, they went wide eyed when they saw what he was wearing.

"Staring isn't nice you know." Pony said without looking at them

Pony picked up a small pouch that was hidden in the crate and looked inside, he quietly growled and got up, went over to the fire and threw it in the fire making a POOF noise as a cloud of smoke appeared.

"You guys never answered my question, how did you guys get here?" Pony asked as he walked away from them

The gang looked at each other seeing who was going to talk first

"All we remember is a crazy looking lady throwing a fancy mirror in the cell we were in and we woke up here, hey that mirror over there looks like the one she threw in but smaller." Soda said and pointed to the mirror on the wall.

A "hmm" was heard and the smell of cooked meat filled the air. Pony handed them the cooked meat and took the book from the coffee table and began reading it and writing something down in it.

"What's that book Ponyboy?" Steve asked

Pony looked up and showed the book to them, they all looked with confused faces because it wasn't written in English.

"What kind of language is that?" Darry asked

"A dead language, its Old Norse, its basically runes. I have other books that have a dead languages in them, like latin, and middle english which is currently this time period so…" Pony said as he got up and walked over to the door on the other side of the room.


	3. Chapter 2

3rd P.O.V.

The gang looked at the door worriedly as a growl and boom was heard then they heard heavy footsteps come up the stairs and the door bursts open breaking it off the hinges. A chimera stood in the doorway with Pony on its back hanging for dear life, Pony quickly got off and grabbed it by the collar that magically appeared and started to make an attempt to drag it outside. If it wasn't such a serious and dangerous scene the gang would've laughed because it's like a comedy scene where someone is pulling someone or something and then they get pulled backwards to right where they started.

Pony's eyes flashed gold as the front door opened, and somehow successfully got the chimera out of the little house. Pony followed it outside but not before shutting the door and started to attack it with his magic, the gang watched from inside. First ice to freeze it in its place, nope. Fire? Nope, got it pissed of more. Sun magic to blind it, work a little but temporary. Then it dawned on Pony, death and shadow magic combined, the chimera stared at Pony and Pony gave it an evil smile (that the gang never wants to see again). Pony's clothing changed color from a purple and yellow to a black and a deep dark purple (A/N: not a victorian royal purple) and a death scythe appeared in Pony's hand, Pony disappeared in mid air making the chimera confused. A shadow appeared (like peter pan's shadow) making the chimera attack it but ended up going through it and Pony appeared above it and gave it a quick slice and down it went. Dead on the ground. Pony landed, gracefully I might add, next to it and his clothing changed back to its normal color.

Pony turned around to go back inside just as a dagger came flying towards him, he grabbed it between his two fingers and turned to the direction where it came from. Pony narrowed his eyes and raised his hand, a man; more like a magic hunter, floated in the air from his hiding spot. Since Pony is focused on the man in front of him he completely forgot the rest of this surroundings including the gang. Pony threw the man only a few feet back, Pony could feel himself revert back to his former evil self. He played with the hunter like a cat would with a mouse when the cat caught it (A/N: mine does), he made the man float in the air noticing the panicked look on his face.

"Judging by the panicked look on your face, I guess whoever sent you didn't give you enough information about me, did they? You can speak you know, all you have to do is just answer truthfully and no threatening me, if you do the vines get tighter. Are we clear?" Pony asked with an evil smile on his face

The hunter nodded, and Pony somewhat gently put the man back on the ground, Pony slightly kneeled and his hand glowed green and vines popped out from the ground wrapping themselves around the hunter's wrists, ankles and even his neck.

"What's your name?" Pony asked as he sat criss cross in mid air floating

"Venin." the man replied

"Who sent you?" Pony asked while taking mental notes

"Pandora."

Pony looked shocked for a few seconds then covered it up with his evil smile

"Pandora!? Why did she send you when she could kill me herself? What I don't understand is why did she send a mere weakling of a human against the most powerful sorcerer, I'm more powerful than her, she knows that I can take her down without a second thought. All I have to do is reach inside her chest, pull her heart out and crush it until it turns into nothing but mere dust. Maybe I can send her a message through you of course, and the best part she won't be able to reverse it because she ain't that skilled." Pony said menacingly

Back inside the house the gang heard every word and looked at the youngest member with wide eyes thinking and hoping that he's just bluffing.

Pony sat his feet down on the ground and walked over to Venin until he stood in front of him, Pony held a sadistic look on his face as he thrusted his arm into Venin's chest, Venin screamed in pain as Pony pulled his arm back and in his hand was a human beating heart.

"Do you know the saying that your life is in my hands? Well its quite literal in this sense because in the palm of my hand is your life, wanna see what happens when I give it a little squeeze?" Pony asked as he let the vines release Venin

He gave the heart a squeeze and Venin dropped to the ground like he was having a heart attack.

"What to see what happens when I squeeze more?" Pony asked

Venin shook his head and Pony smirked

"Give Pandora a message for me. She can't kill me, if she wants to she knows where to find me. But I am her demise along with everyone else I killed in the past. I want her to fear me, not the other way around because I spend most of my life fearing people until I realized that I should make them fear me. When I do kill her I WANT to be the last face she sees." Pony said as he spoke louder with every word

The gang had no words for what they just witnessed.

A box appeared floating in Pony's hand, he opened it and put the heart inside and closed the lid.

"Tell me, do you have a family? Wife? Children? Parents to care for?" Pony asked

"A-A wife and 2 kids." He said

"Girl or boy?" Pony pressed on

"Both." Venin replied

Pony looked at the box and opened it once again, grabbed the heart and put it back in Venin's chest. The box disappeared and 4 necklaces took its place in Pony's palm. He handed the necklace to Venin, who took it hesitantly.

"It'll protect you from her magic, the other three are for your family. It has my magic in it to protect you. But I would suggest moving somewhere else because she will come after you and your family." Pony explained

Venin nodded

"Th-Thank you." He said as he shakily got up

Pony nodded slightly mentally kicking himself in the ass for asking about his family in the first place.

Venin got up shakily, Pony sighed and looked away as he held out his hand to the hunter. Venin looked up in shock and quickly grabbed his hand as he felt Pony help him up. The hunter left with a nod of his head at Pony and gave him a nod back. Pony let out a deep breath and turned back, he was 2 feet away from the door when he a powerful force knocked him into it face first. Pony saw stars for a few seconds when he felt something wrap around his ankles and started to drag him, he went flying before hitting a tree at full force knocking the wind out of him. He landed on the ground with a thud. He groaned and stood up, as soon as he stood up a fireball came at him and ice shot out of his hand extinguishing the fire, a man in his 30's came out of the woods with an evil smile on his face that even gave PONY the chills. Pony's eyes glowed gold and several thick branches fell from the trees above, Pony used this distraction and attacked the man with ice. In the dust from the tree branches falling a hand shot out, latching itself onto Pony's throat.

The gang could only watch through the dust as they saw faint colors being thrown across the forest floor, the glowing stopped and the dust cleared. They were in shock at what they saw; Pony lying on the ground unconscious while the man grabbed Pony's wrists and threw on some cuffs.

A fire and ice ball shot out from the forest and hit the man holding Pony, Pony dropped to the ground like a rag doll. The man got knocked back a few feet as more different types of magic was being thrown at the man, a hooded figure came out of the woods. A black ball was thrown at the man and he hit the ground dead. The figure walked over to Pony and somewhat hauled him to his feet, they made their way to the house. A flash of gold caught the gangs eyes when the door opened, they walked in and the gang watched as the mysterious figure gently laid Pony down on the floor. They're head shot up and looked in the gangs direction with a fireball in hand.


	4. Chapter 3

_May 15, 1819 - Enchanted Forest_

_Pony walked through the woods gathering herbs, giving life to the plants for the animals. A scream and a bang cut the silence in the forest, Pony listened to where the sound came from._

"_Someone help me please!" A voice screamed_

_Pony ran to where he heard and came to a cliff, he carefully walked over to the edge and looked down seeing a girl around his age with white hair and purple eyes filled with fear and hope now that she saw him. Pony got on his stomach and his hand glowed a light green and put it against the side of the cliff, multiple vines popped out and went around her back, legs and ankles. She looked at him questioningly._

"_They're there so incase your grip fails you won't be falling to your death." He said _

_His hand stopped glowing and he held his hand out to her with a small smile, she smiled at him and grasped his hand. He pulled her up and away from the cliff, he took notice what she was wearing._

"_You running from someone?" Pony asked_

"_Kinda, I got separated from my parents when I was younger. Finally got away from the so called father figure, trying to find them now. Well was." She said_

_Pony nodded _

"_Where to?" He asked_

"_North, just past the dark forest" She said_

_Pony sighed and shook his head_

"_What?" She asked_

"_Your better off turning back because non-magical people like you go in and never come out." Pony said_

"_Oh… I know this is rude of me to ask but can you accompany me there?" She asked_

"_I'm sorry but I got things of my own to do." Pony said as he started walking away_

"_H-Hey wait!" She said as she ran to catch up with him_

"_My name's Azura, what's yours?" Azura said_

"_The Rare One." Pony said_

_Azura stopped in shock, a few seconds later she snapped out of it and caught uo to him again._

"_I've heard stories about you. You don't look evil, and you did save my life back there." She said_

"_Your point?" Pony asked while side glancing every now and then._

"_You do have good in you, why not change over to a new leaf?" She asked curiosuly _

"_Want me to be honest?" He asked her_

_She nodded her head _

"_I've been called a monster and freak since I was 8, I'm 15 now. I've had villagers chasing me out of there village because of who I was. So I figured why not turn into someone that they fear, instead of me fearing them." Pony said_

"_Oh… I'm sorry that happened to you. But why the Rare One?" She questioned_

"_Because of my - Wait a minute why the hell am I telling you my life story and the reason behind my alias?" Pony questioned her_

_She shrugged_

"_Maybe because you need a friend and you must have a feeling that you trust me enough to tell me?" She said_

"_Maybe." Pony said defeatedly_

_Thunder was heard in the distance and it started to rain lightly. Pony put up a force field around Azura so she wouldn't get wet or sick, she looked confused at first but then noticed Pony getting wet and her dry. She smiled at him as they walked back to his little home. _

_He opened the door for her and she walked in taking in the warmth and coziness of it. She turned around as she saw Pony shut the door._

"_Make yourself at home." He said as he took off his wet cloak and hanged it up drying it himself_

_She smiled_

"_Can you teach me some of your magic?" She asked out of the blue_

_Pony stared at her like she was nuts with his mouth a gap slightly._

"_We'll see" He said as he made tea for the both of them_

_*1 year later*_

_Pony landed on the ground with a thud and a shadow stood over him._

"_I beat you again Pony." Azura said triumphantly _

"_That because you're a girl, I can't fight a girl while using magic as a weapon. But your getting better, hell better than I was when I practiced death magic, and guess what you mastered all the magic I have." Pony wheezed out_

_Azura laughed and sat next to him plucking grass and sprinkling it on his face, he gave her an evil look which made her laugh even harder, which eventually made him laugh._

* * *

Present Day

The figure stood in front of Pony in a protective manner with a fireball in hand. They then took notice to their clothing how its from the future, with a sigh they pulled down their hood shocking the gang with their features. There stood a girl around Pony's age with white hair and purple eyes.

"Look let's not do the who are you game OK, can you please help me move Pony over there." Azura said as she pointed to a spot over by the fire

"What's your name?" Darry asked

"Azura." she replied as her eyes glowed gold as the coffee table moved out of the way and the two fur pelts were laid out on the floor.

Soda and Darry helped her move Pony onto the fur pelts.

Azura got up and went to the door on the other side of the room and went downstairs, she disappears for a few minutes before she came back up with a crate full of stuff. She then gets on her knees next to Pony and looks through the crate when she pulls out a metal wedge, she grabs the wrist closer to her and begins to pry the cuff off of him.

"What are they?" Johnny asked

"They're magic cuffs, they suppress the magic inside him. See these runes here." She said as she shows them the runes

The gang nodded

"They are what suppress his magic, if he were to use magic it wouldn't work." She said as he got the one free, she moved onto the other one and began working on that.

"What are these?" Twobit asked as he gently kicked the crate that had some small glass vials

"It helps with the injuries he got." She replied as he got the other cuff off

"What injuries did I get?" Pony said in a dazed voice as he started sat up, then he noticed Azura

"Where'd you come from Azura? Last time I saw you, you were with your parents." Pony said

"My mother Pony, and that was a hundred and ten years ago Pony." She said

Pony smiled at her little joke

"Really its been that long? Wow." Pony said

"Yea, by the way Pony how are you feeling? She asked

"Fine why?" Pony said

"Good." She said as she knocked him to the ground and pulled on his ear

"Ow! Let go of my ear!" Pony said he tried to get her to stop

"Never!" She yelled as she grabbed the other and pulled both harder

The gang just stood there watching them very amused at the sight

"If you keep pulling my damn ears any harder I'll look like a damn elf." Pony said as he TRIES to pry the fingers off his ears

"Well then maybe that'll teach you not to be an idiot!" She yelled

Pony managed to throw her off; gently, and made a run for it, Azura quickly got up and ran out the door but not before grabbing a spoon and chasing him after him. The gang watched from the door as Pony was chased, Pony looked behind him but not in front as he tripped over a tree root that was naturally there. Azura grinned and stood over him with the spoon pointed at him like a sword.

"You're threatening me with a spoon?" Pony asked questiongly

She grinned and hit him on the nose with it, from inside the house all you heard was a loud OWWW!

The gang laughed and Pony came in holding his nose looking defeated and Azura behind him grinning triumphantly


End file.
